utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Po
Personality PERSONALITY: Po is the oldest of Team-Shizun but is the least responsible. he has his calm moments but loves to have fun.Is over Protective of Trei and his little sibling Sin-Ga Po is very rough when you first meet him he is very sweet. Slacks off alot and tend to be a bit loud and hyper. He often says insensitive things without thinking but is generally really likable. He has no problem making friends.Po is out going , but he loves to have chill time too, he doesn't show it but he is very distrustful of people he doesn't know. he knows several types of martial arts. He loves roller coasters!! Po and Trei have been childhood friend for years and at some point he developed feeling for her, though they faded away years later. He also adores his little sibling Sin-Ga and treats Trei as a sister now. Supplemental Information Occupation: none Hair color: Blue, green Headgear: goggles. Eye color: Teal Earphones: none, his ears don't make wearing headphones easy Pants: Black with blue accents ''' '''Underwear: boxers Accessories: gloves, 2 tongue rings, and various glowing light things Nationality/Race: American, Native Mexican Catchphrase: none Voice Configuration Po has a tomboy voice. It's on the higher side, but not exceptionally female. he has a VCV bank. He will hopefully get a VCCV and VCCV multipitch soon. VOICEBANKS Relationships Po has many friend now in the utau community Trei: He had a crush on Trei for a long time, but after several years it dissipated. He strives to be more manly. Sin-Ga: Sin-Ga is Po's precious and ....special sister. He feels he needs to look after her and doesn't trust her lack of common sense. Kuota: Po see's Kuota as a good childhood friend. He thinks she is fun but can be a bit mean to people. He can tell that she puts up a front to try and cover for her insecurities, Poi: Poi and Po are great friends. She is the only person he can talk to about Trei with. They hang out alot and play games or just sleep. He like having a panda around. Rei: Boyfriend- not much information is known otherwise by current editor. Sen-Da: Po see's Sen-Da as his little brother and tried to watch out for him. He is baffled by the fact that Sen-Da and Sin-Ga don't get along. MMD MMD Models of Po MMD Usage Clause Usage Rule of Po The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Po Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Po 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when using Po. *Do not use Po to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Po in anyway that compromises his character *Do not use Po to slander and/or insult third person/party. *Do not impersonate the creator of Po *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Po commercially. *Make sure to write the name Po onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Po Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited as long as a cautional statements and tags are written properly. :(however DO NOT post explice pictures of Po and Sin-Ga, they are siblings in real life to and do not want to see this) d) Posting onto PIAPRO :Do not post Po onto PIAPRO. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloids which are distributed by and the derivative characters approved by Crypton only.) The author(s) does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by violating this prohibition. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution of this voicebank is Fine as long as you notify Hale first *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden without permission Po's Media